The Great Elevator
by ToxicCherry420
Summary: Ok so its about 2 best friends who meet these wwe superstars on a elevator...I not rrally good at these so jsut check it out    BATISTA, JEFF nd MATT HARDY, RANDY ORTON, JOHN CENA, UNDERTAKER, CM PUNK.....  strong languageUPDATED ALL THE PAGES please R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok,**

**My best friend slept over and we were high so we decided to write a wrestling fan fic. I hope you enjoy it. If you notice some will not have Rs at the end because of the Boston accent.**

**Names have been changed.**

**I ONLY OWN Storm and Nataviah.**

The location was a Westin Hotel right next to the new convention center near the waterfront. Its only about a 30 minit walk or a bus ride away. Storm and Nataviah were best friends. They been since freshman year. Storm was pretty gangsta for a white girl. She wore lose faded jeans, a black tank top with green words "Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me" on it. She had her black with green tips hair pulled back and braided into pigtails. The effect with the braids made it look like fire. She had black and green checked shoes that matched her shirt and hair. She wasn't the tallest of people she was only about 51 and had a attitude like no one can touch her. Her friend Nataviah was a black goddess. She wore a black skirt with a black top with a pair of black chucks. She had long black and red braids, She was much taller then Storm cause she was 55.

They were walking over toward the hotel.

"Dude, we are a bunch of creeps" laughed Storm.

"I know, But it will be fun" Nataviah replied laughing.

They reached to the hotel when they seen there friend Nikki at the front desk.

"Hey girl" said Nataviah walking over towards her,

"Hey wass good" said Storm.

"Not too much" replied Nikki.

"Did you see any of the WWE Stars?" asked Nataviah.

Nataviah was a really big Wrestling fan. Storm only watched it once in awhile.

"Yeah, and damn girl, some of them boys are fine" said Nikki

"Oww, i cant wait to see my baby John Cena and Batista and Randy" Storm then interrupted.

"Are they all on the same floor" she asked

"Yeah, 13th and the 14th floor." Nikki replied.

" Ok see you later" replied Storm.

Storm and Nataviah started to walk towards the elevator.

"Lets take the stairs" Storm suggested.

Nataviah just stood there staring at her

"Oh hell no, I'm not walking up all those stairs" she said pressing the up button.

While waiting for the elevator 2 men walked over towards them. One of the men pressed up button.

"Oh shit, there going up" whispered Nataviah pulling storm towards her. "There wrestlers"

"Nu Uh" said Storm

"Look behind you" asked Nataviah

"I'm telling you its not" as Storm turned her head she seen the 2 men. One had a white muscle tee on, jean shorts and a hat, The other man had a plain black shirt on with jeans. he had short hair and little ears. The man in the hat smiled at Storm and she let out a noise. then turned back around.

"Oh my god, I think thats John Cena and Randy Orton" said Storm in a loud whisper.

Just then the doors open Storm and Nataviah walked into the back.

"What floor ladies" asked the man that looked like John Cena.

Storm and Nataviah stood there with there mouth and eyes wide open.

"What floor" asked the man that looked like Randy starring at them.

"Oh shit" replied Storm with a laugh "13"

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD" said Nataviah in a loud whisper. "Thats them, oh shit thats them"

The men could obviously hear them cause they kept looking at them.

"That is not them, they cant be them, if they were them they would have had leik 600 securities guards with them" said Storm looking at the 2 men. Storm and Nataviah were staring at the 2 men and they were staring back at them. When the elevator door opened...


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator doors opened up and in came 4 guys. 1 of them had braids that were all different colors and was wearing a white betta and black cargo jeans, The other man had long brown hair pulled back with camo cargo jeans and a button down shirt. The other man was tall he had long black hair and scary eyes the other one was built. He had short hair and a cute little patch of hair line on his chin. They walked in and went to the back of the elevator where Storm and Nataviah were.

The John and Randy look alikes were talking to them.

Storm then turned to Nataviah and went into the little corner

"OH SHIT OH SHIT" Nataviah loudly whispered.

"Dude is that?" as Storm was talking Nataviah interrupted "Dude thats Batista, Undertaker Jeff and Matt Hardy." Said Nataviah jumping up excitedly. The men were looking at her. The girls stared back at them. Storm caught the eye of the man that looked like Jeff. They both smiled at each other

"Let me guess, Green is your favorite color" asked the man who looked like Jeff.

"Yeah, its my favorite" Storm replied smiling. Just then the elevator stopped and opened the door.

A man with shoulder length jet black hair and 2 lip rings walked on. He had on some heavy metal band tee shirt and a pair of ripped up jeans and black chucks.

"Oh no" said Storm As she walks near the door about to leave

"There is way to many people on this elevata"Just then Nataviah pulled her arm making her come back

"We are not getting off" Nataviah replied looking at her.

"We aint getting off" Nataviah said talking to the men who were staring at them.

The elevator was on the 10th floor about to reach the 11th.

"LOOK IN MY FACE AND THEN MY SOUL IMMA GETTING STUPIFIED"

"LOOK IN MY FACE AND THEN MY SOUL IMMA GETTING STUPIFIED"

Storm phone was ringing. "Wow, I get reception in here" she said taking out her green sidekick 3 and answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"What do you want"

"You know what FUCK YOU you wanna run around with your little hood rat then go ahead"

"How are you gonna fuck the girl I banged out?"

"The bitch cant fight GET HER ON THE PHONE, YOU KNOW WHAT IMMA FIND YA AND IM GONNA SET YOU ON FIRE"

"You could at least cheated on me with some one PRETTY" Storm then slammed her phone.

"GOD," yelled Storm rolling her eyes.

"Fuck Lei Lei cagna stupida che Lei vuole a fuck circa fuck Lei che gli sperano che Lei si uccide figlio di una cagna, Son of a bitch"

Storm then slammed her phone shut

"You know what, I cant stand these little ass boys, I mean how are you gonna do that you know??" Storm said looking at the men. The men just had the I DONT KNOW look on there faces"

"You know what, get me off the motha fuckin elevata"

"LOOK IN MY FACE AND THEN MY SOUL IMMA GETTING STUPIFIED"

" LOOK IN MY FACE AND THEN MY SOUL IMMA GETTING STUPIFIED"

Storm then answered the phone.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT"

LISTEN IM DONE, I AINT GONNA WASTE MY TIME WITH YOU"

"IMMA DO ME, YOU CAN GO AROUND WTH YOUR LITTLE HOODAH"

"whats he sayin, whats he saying" said Natavah being nosey

Storm then put him on speaker phone.

"Storm, im sorry" said the boy on the other side of the phone crying.

"DONT BE A LITTLE BITCH AND CRY, just remember YOU FUCKED UP"

"I HOPE YOU GET A DISEASE AND DIE!!!!!"

"ONE TIME SHAME ON YOU, TWO TIMES SHAME ON ME"

Storm then closed her phone.

"You have a lot of anger for a little girl" said the man with the 2 lip rings.

"you have no idea" Storm replied.

"LOOK IN MY FACE AND THEN MY SOUL IMMA GETTING STUPIFIED"

" LOOK IN MY FACE AND THEN MY SOUL IMMA GETTING STUPIFIED

"Hey can you answer my phone, tell him im locked away in a basement or something, anything to make him fuckin stop calling." She handed the phone to the man that looked Jeff. He then took the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Whos this?"

"Why you keep calling my girl for" He then looked at Storm and smiled.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, SHE DONT WANT YOU"

"You wanna fight?"

He then closed the phone handing it back to her.

"he hung up" said the man.

"Thanks"said storm with a smile.

"Dont I got a fuckin off button on this or something?" said Storm looking for the button.

Nataviah then took the phone out of her hand and turned the phone off.

"EEEEEEEK" there was a loud screech then the elevator came to a complete stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont know if the ages are exactly right so opps...**

The lights began to flicker. Then they went off

"I TOLD YOU, WE SHOULD OF GOT OFF THE FUCKIN ELEVATA, BUT NO" yelled Storm to Nataviah who was laughing. Then the lgihts turned back on and Standing in front of the man with the colorful braids.

Storm felt stupid.

"My fault"  
she said laughing "I was yelling at the wrong person" Said Storm with her hands over her mouth.

"Its ok, You were scaring me for a second...HAHAH Elevata"He replied laughing.

"You know what" she repleid with a cheesy smile on her face.

Storm then turned around and was looknig at Nataviah who was dying of laughter.

"Oh shit, that was funny" said Nataviah.

Storm then looked at her "No it wasnt"

Storm then sat down and so did the cute man that looked like Jeff.

The man that looked leik Randy kept pressing the buttons, The other man that looked like John Cena took the elevator phone and started to scream in it

"Helo"

"Yeah, were stuck"

"Ok thanks, bye"

The man that looked like John cena slammed the phone down.

"They said it will be about a hour"

"WHAT?" said Nataviah

"DUDE, OH SHIT, WE GOT WRESTLING SOON," said Nataviah panicin.

"Dont worry" said Storm moving her legs to sit indian position. "Anyways, we are to mutha fuckn old to be goin to wrestling" said Storm in a laugh.

Storm looked up and notice all the men were staring at Storm and Nataviah.

"Ok, well since were gona be on the elevata for awhile, Im Storm." she said looking up at the people standing up. "Im Nataviah" she said waving.  
"Im Jeff" the man that Storm had her eye on. he sat down right next to her. Storm then looked up at Nataviah.

"Im John" said the man taking off his hat and putting it back on.

"Im Randy" said the other man looking

"Mark" said the really tall man

"Matt" Said the man about to sit down.

"Phil" said the other man standing with his head against the elevator door.

"SHIT, I LEFT THE BROWNIES OUT!!" Yelled Storm.

"Yo, watch were gonna come home and my parents are gonna be high as shit laughing there asses off watching fucking Peter Pan or some shit.

"and Piggy" said Nataviah, both her and Storm laughing.

" Piggy?" asked Mark sitting down across from her.

"My dog" she replied with a laugh.

"So, how old is everyone here?, Im 18" said Storm looking at Jeff

"Im 18" said Nataviah looking at Dave.

"22" said Jeff.

"25" Said Dave.

"23" said Matt.

"38" said Mark.

"25" said Randy

"24" said John.

"Storm let me talk to you for a sec" Nataviah said pulling her up towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said before, When either Storm or Nataviah talks, they don't pronounce there Rs, cause of the Boston accent...**

"Dude, they are them" said Nataviah with a smile on her face.

Storm then looked at them group of men talking among themselves.

"It cant be" Storm replied.  
"Dude, it is" said Nataviah.

"Ok, there is a possibility." Storm replied.

"Ask them" sad Nataviah anxious.

"What, why me" said Storm in a loud tone.

"Cause your white crazy Storm" said Nataviah.

"Ok, Ill ask" said Storm. She then turned around and faced the men.

"Ok, well my friend thinks that you are all wrestlers, and I'm trying to prove her wrong." said Storm looking around.

The room went silent and the men were looking at each other.

"Yeah, we are" said John.

Nataviah let out a scream "OH MY GOD ITS REALLY IS YOU" She got up and ran to John and gave him a big hug, she then went to Randy and hugged him,

Storm stood there looking at her and shaking her head.

"You are a creep" said Storm sitting back down. She then reached Mark

(the undertaker) she was cautious but she didn't care, she then reached Dave (Batista) and practically snapped him in half. She then got to Matt, Phill (CM Punk) and Jeff.

Storm then stuck her arms out expecting a hug.

"Dont I get a hug" said Storm with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok you crazy bitch" replied Nataviah bending down to give her a hug.

Jeff was then staring at Storm with a smile, Storm was staring back with a smile.

"OH MY GOD, ITS REALLY YOU" said Storm imitating Nataviah to Jeff.

They then hugged.

"But no lie, You are my fav" said Storm with a smile.

"Why thank you" Jeff replied with a smile.

"OH MY GOD, Storm, take out ya phone and take pictures." Nataviah Demanded.

"Here, turn it on" she said handing it to Nataviah.

"How are you gonna have a phone and not know how to work it?" said Nataviah in a laugh turning the phone on.

"Cause, it came with the green case" replied Storm with a smile. Jeff laughed.

"You only like green?" he asked.

"and Purple" she replied

Nataviah was taking pictures with all of the stars. She then took a picture of Jeff and Storm.

"Aww, you two look so cute" said Nataviah. Storm blushed.

"Let me see?" asked Storm. Nataviah then handed the phone to Storm.

She looked at the picture "Thats hot" said Storm them showed Jeff.

"You know what, I'm gonna make it my background" Storm said playing with the phone.

"Phil, are you really like Haahd Core straight Edge?" asked Storm

"Yup, no drugs no drinking, no smoking" said Phill just then Nataviah interrupted, "NO SEX"

He looked at her, "Well thats what I herd" said Nataviah sitting down next to Dave.

Storm looked at her, "You are so nosy" she said in a laugh.

"Haard" said Jeff, "Its pronounced Hard"

"You know what, I am from Boston" said Storm laughing.

"So, you girls are going tonight?" asked John.

"Yeah, I won front tickets right in front of the ring" said Storm

"Yeah, I cant fucking WAIT" said Nataviah excitedly.

"How you win them" asked Randy,

"In a contest, you had to answer at least 3 out of 20 right and I got them all right" replied Storm.

"Shit" said Storm "How we suppose to get there" said Storm in a panic voice.

"The T" said Nataviah.

"The T" said Storm looking at her "The T is gonna be packed kid"

"We should take a cab" suggested Storm,

"Hell, no, do you know how much that shit is?" said Nataviah Shocked.

"Yeah, but what do you plan on getting?" said Storm.

Nataviah then started to count on her fingers, "Imma get a John Cena shirt, A Randy Orton hoodie, The Undertakers hoodie, and food,".

"Food?, this bitch said food, damn why you gonna buy all that stuff for?" asked Storm

"Just to have, what are you getting?" asked Nataviah staring at her.

"I might get a Haahdy T-Shirt, But damn, wait...How much is a T shirt?" Storm asked.

"The HARDY t-shirt is 30.00 dollars" replied Jeff with a smile.

"30.00 DOLLARS" said Storm shocked., She then looked at Jeff "For a T-Shirt?"

"yeah" he replied laughing.

"Oh no, I am NOT spending no 30.00 dollars damn T Shirt, Yo thats my fuckin cab money dude" she replied.

Everyone gave a little laugh.

"Well, Do you guys wanna ride with us? asked Mark.

Storm and Nataviah looked at each other in disbelief, "YES" they both yelled out.

"Ok, Great" said Mark.

"We have to go back to Storms house though, I gotta change"

"You have to get changed?" asked Storm staring at her

"Yeah, what ah you gonna weaah?" asked Nataviah

"Yes Nataviah, what ARE you going to WEAR"

"You know what don't staaht" said Storm laughing.

"I wont START" Jeff laughed

"Ill beat cha ass" said Storm laughing.

"ANYWAYS, imma weaah This" she replied.

"There is no hope for you" Nataviah laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo, wanna hear something funny" asked Storm in a laugh. "When I was younger, I had to been about 6 or 7, I went to wrestling with my auntie in Worcester, and She dressed me up, I had white face paint and black around my eyes, because of the creatcha of the night error, and we had front row and the Undertakah stood in front of me and I started balling." Everyone started to laugh.

"Hey, I remember that I was tagged up with Shawn Michaels" replied Mark.

"YEAH" said Storm loudly.

"YOU WERE IN TEARS" said Mark laughing.

"You are scary, and I was like 7." replied Storm.

"Storm, member last year when they came here we went there in the freezing cold." asked Nataviah.

"Yeah, It was fucking snowing, the snow was huge, but no we still had to fuckin go just so you could see somebody." laughed Storm.

"Yeah, but it was fun" replied Nataviah

"Yeah, we had that Whiskey that ya dad gave to us," said Storm laughing.

"THAT SHIT WAS FUCKIN NASTY" said Storm and Nataviah.

"I remember that night, I remember 2 girls trying to jump the fence, One had Pajama bottoms on and the other one had a skirt," said Jeff

"OH SHIT, I HAD MY COOKIE MONSTAH PAJAMAS ON" said Storm loudly.

"I had my black skirt on with my boots" said Nataviah laughing.

"Why did you weaah that anyways?" asked Storm

"Think" replied Nataviah

There was a pause "Oh" replied Storm

"Ya nasty" Storm replied with a laugh.

"Ok so wait, weaah going to my house first?" asked Storm

"Yeah, it will be quick," Nataviah then looked at the guys "Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah," said John.

"I gotta changed, I might wear a skirt" said Nataviah

"Well, I will get the magical brownies" replied Storm with a smile

"Yeaaaah" replied Nataviah.

"Shit, how we getting back" asked Nataviah.

"We will give you a ride" replied Matt.

"Thats awesome" replied Nataviah

Nataviah was going through Storms phone, she went into her ring tones.

"HEY, THERES NOTHING YOU CAN, SAY

NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE WHAT YOU DONE TO ME"

"Thats song is hott it like fits you" said Storm looking at Randy.

"Hey can I ask you something?, why did you kick that man in the head when his son was there?"

laughed Storm

"I didnt really kick him" said Randy in a laugh

"I hope you didnt that poor boy was leik" " Im sorry, dad, wake up, im so sorry" said Storm in a whiny voice.

Randy then laughed.

"ITS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS,

NOT WHAT YOU THINK

NO I MUST BE DREAMING"

"This song is sad" said Nataviah.

Storm felt someone was looking at her so she turned her head and saw Jeff smiling at her, Storm smiled back and bit her lip and turned away, Jeff did a little laugh.

"STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE, I DONT NEED A REASON

FOR YOU CAN JUST STAND BY MY WAY"

"Remember we seen them in concert" asked Strom

"Yup, that night was awesome" replied Nataviah.

"Who is it?" asked Phill

"Godsmack" replied Storm.

"THESE BITCHES PUTTING HOLES IN THE CONDOM TO GET MY SEED,

LEAVE ME ALONE LET ME TWIST MY WEED

2 THINGS I NEVER SEEN A UFO AND A BITCH I NEED"

"Great song" said Randy

"Its Hell Rell" replied Storm.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE,  
WHAT HAVE YOU DONE,

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW"

Danm Storm, you need more ringtones" said Nataviah.


	6. Chapter6

**Well, I decided to do Storms own POV and CONVO with Jeff...**

**Storms POV**

Storm looked at up Jeff. He was so handsome, He had bright blue eyes, and crazy hair which she LOVED. She wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Earth to Storm" She came out f her day dream and was looking into his eyes.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yup" she replied.

"Why were you gone for awhile?" She asked,

"I was smoking weed and it came up in my drug test" he replied laughing.

"Oh, that sucks, damn you cant smoke?" asked Storm

"Nope" he replied

"That sucks, I would have died" she replied laughing.

"I missed you" she said with a smile

"So, you only 23" she asked with a smile

"Yup, and your 18?" he replied'

"yup, im legal" she said in a laugh.

"You want a hardy shirt" asked Jeff

"Yes, very much" replied Storm

"Ill get it for you"

Storm was shocked.

"Ill get you the hoodie, that bag, that hat, that chain whatever HARDY object you want"

Storm was in awe. "You would do that for me"

"Yeah" he replied.

Storm reached over and gave him a big hug.

She then yelled over to Nataviah "Hey Nah Nah, Im getting my Haahdy shirt, and bag and necklace and hoodie and what"

Nataviah then turned around looking at Storm "Bitch, whos getting it for you?"

"Jeff is" she replied.

"Danm girl, you bettah be fuckin him tonight for that" she replied laughing.

Storm then blushed, she was worried but she didn't care because he was soo hott but she didn't want him to think she was easy. She then looked at Jeff

"Dont worry, its not leik that" he replied with a smile. Storm smiled back.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked

"Nope" he replied. "You got a boyfriend?"

She then looked at him "Nope"

"What happened betweeen you and that boy on the phone." he asked

"Ok well I went out with him for like a month, well it is a month today and He just kept cheating on me and I kept telling him and myself that I was through but he know how to talk" she replied

"Oh, im sorry" he replied

"He kept doing it with the same girl and every time I caught them I whopped her ass, every fuckin time, and shes not even pretty, she fat and ugly and got crabs, but its whatever But I feel like he did that because I wouldn't fuck him. You know what I mean?"

"The same shit use to happen to me, with this girl, I loved her and she kept screwing different guys, one time it was 5 in one day, I had to let her go but it was hard, You will be ok, there will be someone out there" He implied.

"im sorry, people suck" said Storm with a laugh.

"Yes I agree" replid Jeff

"What language do you know?"

"I know English, Italian and some Galick" replied Storm

"Thats cool" said Jeff, "Is there anything fun to do here?" he asked.

"Theres a fair thats here for a few days, and a Zoo, and some beaches and some other stuff, depends what you like" she replied laughing.

"There is also the renaissance fair, but thats next month" said Nataviah interrupting.

"Oh, I cant wait for that, Im dressing up" said Storm, Jeff looked at her and smiled

"I know, im a nerd but im going to be a Punk Rock Pirate" said Storm with a smile.

Everyone gave off a laugh.

"A punk rock pirate?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah it would be cool, but thats not for another month. I got everything im wearing though, Im wearing a green and black plaid skirt, fishnets, knee high boots and this shirt but im gonna sew on bunch of patches." she replied.

"Sounds hott" said Jeff.

Storm looked at him with a smile.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked

"Nothing, Shit I gotta werk, no wait, I dont. I got a day off so nothing" she replied.

Well since you dont have to WORK and were going to be in town for a few days, How would you like to go to the Fair with me? he asked looking into Storms eyes.

Storm was shocked, Her mouth was wide open and so were her eyes.

"Yeah, sure" she replied.

"Great" he said. He then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Storm sat there and smiled. "Your beautiful" said Jeff.

Storm sat there and couldn't resist herself."Oh my god you are so fuckin hott"

Storm started to hold her head and shake it. "Im sorry, that didn't come out right"

Jeff laughed. "Is ok, dont worry about it"

"But no lie, Your really cute and I can not wait for tomorrow" replied Storm with a smile.

"Me either"

"Where do you work?" asked Jeff.

"I work two jobs, I work for the Animal Rescue league and I work for a printing company." she replied

"Danm two jobs?, that must be hard" said Jeff  
"It is but im tryng to move out" said Storm "Me and Na Na are going to get a apartment together real soon."

"Thats awesome" he replied.

He then grabbed Storms chin pulling her towards him and started to kiss her. Storm was shocked she felt his tounge play with her tounge ring, she was caressing his tounge with hers.

She couldn't believe it she was making out with Jeff Hardy. Her thought was soon interrupting

"Ow, Storm let me find out" said Nataviah. They were still kissing so Storm flipped her off.

Jeff then pulled away and looked at Storm "That was great, I never knew you had a tounge ring"

"Yeah, I had it since I was 17" she replied.

"Its cute" he replied kissing her forehead.

"Aww, that was so cute," said Nataviah giving Storms phone to her she then saw on the screen her and Jeff kissing. She then showed Jeff,

"Hey. send that and the other one too my phone" said Jeff.

"Ok, hey write ur number in my phone," Storm said handing the phone to Jeff.

"Ok, give me your too" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a nextel. He handed it to her and put her number in it. They then handed her phone back and she called the number

" AS I CLOSE MY EYES

I FEEL IT ALL SLIPPING AWAY

I IGNORE YOU

WE ALL GET LEFT BEHIND

I LET IT ALL SLIP AWAY"

"Nice ring tone" Said Storm closing her phone.

Her phone then made that ingle when she had a text message. She opened her phone and read the message

"Will you really cool and I would OVE to get to know you better, will you be my girl?"

Storm looked at it in shock she then let out a little scream. Everyone looked at her,

She then looked at Jeff with a smile on his face.

She typed back

"Yes:)"

Jeff phone vibrate and looked at the message, looked at Storm and smiled

Then the elevator started to move.


	7. Chapter7

**ok, so this is Nataviahs convo with the group. If you noticed I didnt want her to have the strong accent as Strom does, She has her eye on Batista but will he like her back?**

Nataviah was sitting at the other side of the elevator talking to the group. She looked back and was looking at Storm and Jeff.

Nataviah then tapped Matt, "Hey I think my girl and your brother are hitting it off"

Matt turned his head too look at the two. Jeff was holding Storms hand.

"They look mad cute together" said Nataviah, the others turned around and saw the two.

"Its so cute, he got crazy hair and Storm is...Just crazy, they would be perfect" said Nataviah looking at Batista.

"Is any of you married? or got girlfriends?" asked Nataviah.

"I go out with the Diva Ashley" said Matt.

"I got a wife" said Mark.

"I like being single" said Phill

"I got Maria" said John.

"I just fuck around" said Randy

"Im single" said Dave

Nataviah was happy, this could be here chance to get with The Animal.

"Me 2..Single" she said looking at Dave.

"What it like traveling all the time." asked Nataviah.

"Its ok," replied Matt

"It all depends how your feeling that day" said Dave.

"I hate living here, I mean like I wanna get the fuck out a.s.ap. Me and Storm were gonna get a house or something."

"Thats cool" replied Dave.

There was a few moments of silence. Nataviah secretly moved over to Dave.

She could see Matt, Phill, Randy, John and Mark talking about there upcoming match.

"Hey, your my all time favorite, Your the only reason watch Smackdown" said Nataviah

Dave did a quick laugh. "Thanks, Im glad i pleased you"

Nataviah wanted to hop on tip of him and shove her tounge down his throat.

"You look mad good to" said Nataviah licking her lips.

"Ok, hold on...your 18 right?" asked Dave.

"Yup" replied Nataviah "Why"

"Cause I dont wanna get in trouble if I ask you if you would like to go the fair with me." replied Dave.

Nataviah wanted to pass out. She was going out with the man of her dreams.

"No, I mean Yeah..I I..I would love to" said Nataviah.

"Great" replied Dave. He then yelled over towards Jeff. He saw Storm re-braiding some extra strands of hair. "Jeff, when you going to the fair?" asked Dave.

"Tomorrow night at..." said Strom then she was interrupted by Jeff " 6oclock, Cause Im taking her out to dinner."

Dave then looked back at Nataviah who was smiling at him.

"Wanna go tomorrow with them at 6?" he asked.

" I would love to" replied just then the elevator started to move.


	8. Chapter8

**This chapter I think was a little difficult, just cause I tried to have all there thoughts together and POVs short cause remember there on a time schedule., **

**tell me what you think...**

The elevator started to move.

"Were moving" said Storm looking happy staring at Jeff.

"What floor you on?" asked Storm

"13" he replied.

Nataviah looked at Dave then whispered in his ear "What floor?"

"13" he responded leaning in and kissing Nataviahs lips. Nataviahs didn't want him to stop, she put her tounge in his mouth then the doors opened, they were on Floor 13.

Jeff then took Storms and and they walked out the elevator, Dave and Nataviah walked out right behind them. "Yo, well meet you at the Limo in 25 min" said Matt.

"Ok, see ya there" said Jeff. Storm waved at the men, they waved back then the doors closed.

"WERE GOING IN A LIMO" said Strom excitedly.

"I never been in one" replied Nataviah

"It will be fun" said Jeff.

The 4 of them started to walk down that hallway. Strom was beside Nataviah, "I'm kind of nervous" Storm whispered. "Me 2" Nataviah whispered back.

They were then walking down the hall way until the 2 men reached there doors.

"Wow, your only 2 doors away?" said Nataviah. Dave took out his key and slid it through the door.

"Yup, would you like to come in?" Dave asked.

Nataviah was nervous, but what could go wrong, "Yeah sure" Nataviah then looked at Storm at the same time they smiled and held there fingers in to crosses. Dave then opened the door and they both went in it.

**Nataviah POV**

When Nataviah went in the room she was shocked. The room was HUGE, it was white walls, a closet, a dresser, a tv, a night stand and a HUGE bed.

"Woah, thi-this room and so big" said Nataviah walking over towards the bed.

"Yeah, you should see the bathroom" replied Dave. Nataviah then walked into the bathroom, the lights were bright and there was a mirror that streached across and so did the sink, there was a toilet and a shower. "You like" asked Dave,

"Yeah" replied Nataviah.

She then walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. Nataviah as nervous, she kind knew the Dave noticed. "Hey, im gonna take a quick shower said Dave, You can either stay here or go to see Storm if ya want." said Dave walking over towards Nataviah sitting down next to her and playing with her hair.

"Ill go see them when ur in the shower." they were then standing face to face, Nataviah started to kiss him, she was sliding her tounge in and out his mouth and he was doing the same, she then climbed on top of Dave, she started to kiss him harder, he then took of his shirt, Nataviah was touching all over his body, She could feel he was getting hard. Dave then started to rub his hands through her hair, he was going up her shirt and grabbing her breast making her moan. He then tried to take off his pants

"No," she whispered, "Its way too soon". She then got off and started to fix her hair. Dave then got up and came up from behind grabbing her pulling her forward. "Your such a little tease" he whispered.

He then leaned in and kiss her. He then went through his bag and pulled out a pair of shirt and a white tank top. "I'm going to take a shower" Dave said.

"Ok, im going to go over to see my girl making sure she aint into trouble" she said laughing.

She then ran up to Dave and kissed and and walked out the door towards Jeffs room.

**Storms POV**

She read the door "420" she laughed. Jeff stared at the number, "Wow, never noticed it before," said jeff in a laugh. She then entered, The room was huge, it was green it had a dresser, night stand, lamp a tv and the biggest bed that Storm ever seen, "YAY ITS A GREEN ROOM" Storm said excitedly She then ran and hope don the bed, "Hey its bouncy" said Storm laughing.

Jeff was walking towards her, " Your so cute" he laughed sitting on the bed next to her. Strom was a little nervous, but she was practically in loved with this man. He pushed her hair out of the way, "Your beautiful" he said smiling. She looked at him, she was so happy, she had the cheesiest smile, but she was so happy. "Thank you" she replied, not knowing what to say. He then leaned in and kissed her, She started to kiss back feeling his tongue hit her barbell. She was then grabbing his hair wich she loved and he did that same. as they were making someone was knocking on the door.

"Storm, its me" said the voice. "Thats just Nah Nah" she said. Jeff then whispered in her ear "You taste good" He then got up and opened the door...

Nataviah was standing in front of the door when Jeff got it.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting" said Nataviah walking in.

"No, we were just about to haver hot steamy kinky sex" said Storm laughing staring at Jeff who was also laughing.

Nataviah looked at her "No you wasn't" she said laughing. She then walked over towards Storm siting on the bed.

"Wheres Dave?" asked storm reaching over to grab the glass candy bowl taking out some skittles.

"He went in the shower" Nataviah replied taking the bowl from Storm.

"He went in the showah and you didnt ump in with him" said Strom in a shocked tone laughing.

Jeff stared back at her laughing.

"The only reason I didn't cause it was to soon, but I made out with him" said Nataviah with a smile.

"shit" said Jeff, "its 5 20, we gotta be downstairs in 10 mins, I gotta take a quick shower. Dont destroy anything" he said laughing.

"Dont worry" said Storm, " I haven't had any Mt. Dew today"

"Thank Jesus" said Nataviah

"You know what Nah Nah" said Storm laughing.

Jeff was grabbing his towel and clothes

"Jeff, you got anymore candy" asked Storm.

"Yeah," He then put his stuff down and went over to his bags. He opened one of his suite cases and grabbed a plastic bag and handed it to Storm

"AWESOME, THANK YOU BOO" said Storm with a smile.

"No prob...boo" sad Jeff

Jeff then grabbed his stuff and went into the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the late chapter, i been so busy lately.**

"Dude, Oh my god, Jeff is so fucking hot, he asked me to be his girl" said Storm with a smile looking at Nataviah.

"Oh thats cute congrats, Danm dude, Batista knows how to work his tounge" said Nataviah

Storm was staring at her in shock "He ate you out?"

"No, not yet" said Nataviah laughing.

"Hey" asked Storm turning her head to look at the bathroom door. "Do you think he might be the 1?"

"I don't know maybe, he reminds me of those kind of guys you would want to be your first" said Nataviah tying her shoe. Storm was a virgin, shes had only 3 boyfriends but they all cheated on her, The farthest she ever went was kissing.

"Your so...whats that word I wanna use, you..you don't like break under peer pressure" said Nataviah

"Huh?" replied Storm.

"I mean, I respect the fact that you don't just fuck around and shit"

"...Thanks" said Storm with a confused smile.

"I mean like its good your waiting for the perfect person" said Nataviah hugging Storm.

"Oh, I see thanks Na Na" said Storm

"I fucking hate that name" laughed Nataviah

"But I cant NOT wait to see Batista naked" said Nataviah with a laugh

"You are so nasty" said Storm with a laugh.

The room went quiet for a second

"I loved Jeff on WWE but I wanna get to know the real him you know?" said Storm "Do you think I should tell him?

"No, don't just come out the cut leik hey im a virgin, just if things go to fast just tell him I guess" said Nataviah. They could hear Jeff's radio in the bathroom, just then Storms mouth and eyes widen

"If I Had 1 wish, wed be best friends, love never ends It just begin"

"I Love this song" said Storm out loud singing along and Nataviah joining in

"You'd be my boo, promise to love you, trust me I trust you"

Just then Jeff opened the door trying to re-braid a strand of hair, he then saw the 2 singing.

"Why does every girl like this song?" asked Jeff turning off the radio.

"Cause its nice I guess" said Storm with a little laugh.

Jeff walked over towards his bag and dropped his clothes and towel on the floor.

"Danm, you and Storm got one thing in common, you just throw your clothes on the floor" said Nataviah. They started to laugh. Strom stood up and bent down to fix her shoes, she stood up Jeff was standing in front of her, he bent his head down and kissed her forehead. They both were smiling at each other when someone was knocking at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jeff. its me" said the person outside the door.

"Its Matt" said Jeff going over to get the door.

"Aww, that was so cute" said Nataviah in a winy voice

Storm looked away and smiled "Shut Up"

Jeff opened the door and let Matt in

"Hey" said Matt with a wave

"Hi" said Storm

"Wass good?" said Nataviah

Matt looked at her confused

Strom was looking at Nataviah and smiled "Now why are you gonna talk hood in front of him, he don't know what your talking about" Storm said laughing,

"Well we gotta teach them" said Nataviah

"Yeah" said Storm then looking at Jeff and Matt "We will"

the room was quiet for a second, Jeff was staring at Storm with a smile she smiled back.

"Anyways, we gotta go to the limo" said Matt

"Now?" asked Jeff

Matt looked at with that are you stupid look "Uhhh...yeah" Matt said

"Ok, we'll meet you at the lobby" said Jeff,

"Ok said Matt walking out the door.

"Ill go get Dave" said Nataviah standing up walking near the door "See ya down stairs" she then walked out.

**Storms POV**

Jeff then closed the door. Storm then stood up and walked over near Jeff,

"Maybe you should put some shoes on before you leave" said Storm trying not to laugh.

Jeff then looked down "Oh shit" he then walked toward his bag "You are so smart, I would lose my head if it wasn't attached" Jeff said reaching into his bag pulling out his pair of black and white chucks.

"Oh shit, let me find out my boo is reppin some chucks" said Storm with a smile.

Jeff was sitting on the floor lacing up his shoes. He turned his head to look at Storm confused.

"I'm sorry...Boo but what did you just say?"

Storm was looking at him laughing. "I said..." She then sat down next to Jeff. "Look at my boyfriend wearing converse." she said with a smile

"oh, I thought you said something like that" said Jeff trying to fix his laces

"Your so funny" said Storm She saw Jeff struggling with the lace "Give me ya shoe your doing it all wrong." He then put his foot on her lap "Danm, you got big feet" said Storm fixing the laces

Jeff started to giggle "I'm size 14" Storm looked at him in shock "I didn't even know they made them that big" she said laughing. "My shoes are huge cause they didn't have them in my size, im a size 6, im wearing a size 9" Jeff looked at her "You got little kid feet" he said laughing. Storm looked at him laughing. After she did the laces they got up, Jeff grabbed his bag and left the room.

"We should get Na Na cause she probably hooking up with Dave" said Storm

"How do you know?" asked Jeff walking down the hall with Storm.

"Because if shes with a boy and shes trying to get laid she will be late, one time she was late for a job interview cause of her ex-boyfriend, But trust me" Storm said laughing.

"Shes not a slut or anything" said Storm.

"I know, shes...mad funny" said Jeff laughing

"Oh shit, your learning your words" laughed Storm.

They got in front on the door and started to knock...

**Nataviahs POV**

Nataviah was walking down the hallway to Dave's room. She knocked, he then came too the door and opened it. Dave was wearing a nice dress up shirt with dress pants and shiny black shoes.

"Danm" said Nataviah looking up and down at him "You look mad fly"

"Thanks" Dave replied. Nataviah then walked in. She sat on the bed and saw a wrestling magazine.

She picked it up and was flipping through the pages "I stole your picture of this same magazine from the store" She then flipped to the page holding it up showing him.

"When I was about your age I would do the same thing" said Dave laughing. He sat on the bed next to Nataviah. Nataviah put down the magazine and was staring into Dave's eyes, he leaned in and started to make out with her. She could taste the mint in his mouth, he wanted him, but it was to soon, she dint want him to think she was just a fuck. She then lied on her back, Dave was on top of her kissing her neck, she could feel him getting hard, they started to kiss faster and harder, Dave then took of his shirt, Nataviah was grabbing his chest and rubbing his abs, he then took off her shirt, he was kissing all over her chest and stomach, He was about to take off her blue bra with the door knocked...

"Hey, Na Na," said the voice out the door

"Go away" said Nataviah.

"We gotta go hood rat" said Storm

"I'm busy" replied Nataviah who was still kissing Dave.

"No you aint, come on we gotta go" said Storm.

Storm was looking at Jeff shaking her head.

"Fine, hold on" said Nataviah angrily.

She opened the door angrily

"What do you want?" she asked.

Jeff and Storm were looking at her weirdly

"For you to put your shirt on" replied Storm.

Nataviah looked down and noticed she forgot to put her shirt on.

"Oh shit" she then turned around and walked back in the room.

Jeff and storm were outside giggling they could see Dave facing the window. Storm tugged on Jeff's arm motioning him near her she then whispered in his ear " Is he fixing his pants" Jeff then whispered back "I think" " Na Na well meet you two at the elevata"

"We will be there in 2 seconds" she replied,

Jeff and Storm started to head towards the elevator.

"Yo, I hope they didn't do anything, they just met like, why don't people respect themselves anymore?"

said Storm looking at Jeff, Jeff dint know what to say

"But its whaeva its her life I aint gonna talk shit" said Storm.

"Your really tall" she said looking up

"and your really little" Jeff said laughing.

Storm was laughing "I'm not little" Jeff leaned down and kissed her and she kissed back.

"Storm!!" yelled Nataviah

"YEAH!" Storm yelled back

"MARCO" yelled Nataviah

Storm looked at Jeff "This goofy bitch" "POLO!"

They walked toward Jeff and Storm, Dave then pressed the down button.


	11. Chapter 11

**As you know I don't own anyone in the WWE, and I don't know anything about or know them. I only own, Storm and Nataviah.**

Dave pressed the down button and the elevators doors opened.

The 4 got in it, Storm walked over to Nataviah and whispered in her ear "Did you guys fuck?"

"No, not yet" said Nataviah whispering back. "What did you do?" whispered Storm.

"We just kissed" whispered Nataviah. Storm looked at her "Mmhhhhm" Nataviah looked at her trying not to laugh "I swear"

"Ok" said Storm "I believe you"

Just then the elevator stopped at B. (for basement) The 4 walked out, and there was Matt, Randy, John, Phill and Mark.

"What took you guys so danm long?" asked Mark.

"I had to take a shower" said Dave.

"Long ass shower" said Randy

"Shut up" sad Dave with a giggle.

They all got into the jet black limo with tinted windows.

"Does the drivah know how to get to my house?" asked Storm.

Just then the window rolled down "Going straight to the fleet?" asked the driver turning on the car driving out the basement.

"No, we gotta go to my girls house first" said Jeff

Storm looked at him with a smile.

"I live at 38 Night Street" said Storm

"Hey, I know where that is, Is Vinnie Spanolli related to you?" asked the driver

Storm was shocked, "Yeah, thats my uncle"

"No shit, I grew up with him, wait, are you storm?" asked the driver shocked

"Yeah" she replied

"Oh shit, I haven't seen you since you were 4 how you been? asked the Driver

"I been ok, who ahh you?" asked Storm

"I'm Mikey, I'm knew your uncle for years" said the driver

"Cool" Storm replied

"Ill leave you guys alone" said the driver rolling up the window.

"Hey, are you all coming in my house?" asked Storm

"Yeah, is that ok?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, is cool but one thing, I have a 6 year old autistic brother named Davey and my little 8 year old niece Shannon." then Nataviah interrupted "thats my god daughter" "Davey loves CM Punk and Shannon loves Matt" said Storm. "last years Christmas Storm bought those 2 kids everything WWE" said Nataviah "Hell yeah, I spent over 400 dollars on each of them." said Storm.

"You have a older brother or sister?" asked Phill, "I have a junkie older sister who is 25" replied Storm

"I also live with my mom, dad and dog, I also got my nonny on the first floor and auntie on the second floor." said Storm. "My nonny don't know English, she speaks Italian, and my auntie got me into the WWF when I was really little, well when it was called WWF." said Storm.

"What type of music are you guys into?" asked Mark

"Well, im into Rap, hip-hop, r&b and some rock not a lot though" said Nataviah

"I'm into Rock but not that fuckin emo shit, Metal, Rap, R&B, Techno, Reggae and Reggaeton" said Storm.

"Pretty much the same" said Jeff

"I like Metal" said Phill.

"Rap and 80s rock" said John

"Same" said Randy

"80s rock" said Matt

"Country" said Mark

"Country?" said Storm looking at him weird "I though you were like goth or something"

"No, remember thats only on TV" said Mark.

"Oh yeah" said Storm.

"To get to Storms house from here, all you have to do is drive straight then turn" said Nataviah.

"How did you get?" asked Jeff

"Walked" said Storm.

"When we get to my house, my dad is weird, just to warn ya" said Storm

"Ya dad is so funny, You should see them when the fight, its hilarious" said Nataviah

"He always gotta start" said Storm laughing.

"Ya mom is kool too, shes always like Nataviah, your still here? go home, your mom wants you" said Nataviah.

"My mom is pretty chill, so is nonny" said Storm

"Oh my god, espically when she cooks" said Nataviah and Storm laughing.

"Whats a nonny?" asked Dave

"Its Italian for Grandmother" replied Storm

"Ok were here" said the driver, Stormed opened the door and they all got out.


	12. Chapter 12

**As you know I only own Storm, Nataviah, Davey and Shannon.**

**I have a little autistic brother and he wanted to help write some stuff...**

**what do you think??...**

The 7 got out of the limo and was standing outside a white and green house

"I know, the colors are fucking hiddious" said Nataviah

"It aint that bad" laughed Storm. They were walking up her stairs front stairs

"see the green car over there?" asked Storm pointing to across the street. everyone turned there head

"Yeah" said Jeff,

"Thats my caah" said Storm.

"Nice CAR" sad Jeff laughing

Storm was laughing trying to open her door, She gave it a big push and it opened, They walked up the stairs when they herd barking

"Thats Piggy, he like this big" said storm spreading her hands apart.

"Oh, and watch ya head" said Nataviah

"Everyone is my family is short" said Storm laughing.

Strom tried to open the door, but it was locked so she knocked. They could hear the dog barking.

Storm then pulled out her key and opened the door.

"PIGGY!!" Storm yelled. The tiny black and white dog cam running towards her barking at the other people.

"He don't bite" said Storm petting the dog, she then picked him up, "Wanna meet my brother and sister?" Storm asked. They then walked down the little white hallway and Storm knocked on the white door that read "Davey's Room"

"Come In" said a little boys voice.

The 7 walked in too see Davey and Shannon playing Raw vs Smackdown 2007. Shannon was Matt Hardy and Davey was John Cena

Davey's room was blue with all sorts of WWE posters, he had The Undertaker, John Cena, CM Punk and The Hardy Boyz. There was a Bed, Closet, a computer, a TV and 3 different types of game systems, The Wii, Nintendo 64 and Xbox.

"I'm winning, ha-ha" said Davey. Davey had short spiky blue hair and blue eyes. He had a John Cena shirt on with black pants and a pair of blue chucks.

"No sure, Ill do the twist of fate" said Shannon. Shannon had purple and pink highlights through her long brown hair, she had green eyes and was wearing a Pirate Of The Caribbean shirt with blue jeans and pink and black chucks.

The 2 kids were playing so hard you could hear there fingers on the controller. The 2 were sitting on the bed trying to push each other off.

"Your cheating" said Davey, Shannon kept putting her hands in his face so he couldn't see

"No im not" said Shannon.

"Hey guys" said Storm

"Hey Storm" said Davey and Shannon.

The two were so focused on the game that they didn't even turn around.

"I'm winning, I'm winning" Just then Davey pinned Shannon in the game "1,2,3" said the refree.

"Told ya" said Davey

"Well you cheat" said Shannon.

"Storm he..." just then Shannon turned around and let out a scream. She got up and ran to Matt pretty much jumping in his arms.

"OH MY GOD, ITS YOU ITS YOU" screamed Shannon

"Hi Shannon" said Matt.

"You know my name" said Shannon with a smile on her face

"Of course, Storm told us all about you and Davey" said Matt.

Davey then got up and walked over towards Storm hiding behind her.

"Dont be nervous, there not gonna bite" said Nataviah

"Sha sha, let go" said Storm.

Shannon walked over towards Strom.

Shannon put her hands up meaning she wanted to be picked up.

Just then Shannon let out a little cry and hid her face in Storms shirt.

"Why are you crying?" asked Nataviah.

Storm then thought "She scared of Maahk" said Storm.

"What?" asked Mark

"She petrified of you" said Storm.

"Sha Sha, hes not going to hurt you, go over to him with Davey" said Nataviah.

"Ok" said Shannon.

Shannon then got down and was standing next to Davey.

Davey was still nervous and so was Shannon.

"Hey guys" said John he got on his knees the two walked over towards him giving him a hug.

"Hey Kids" said Randy " High-5" Davey then gave him a High-5 and Shannon gave him a hug.

"Its CM Punk" said Davey he walked over towards Phill and gave him a hug

"Your my favorite wrestler in ECW" said Davey.

"Thank you" said Phill

Shannon gave Phill a hug, then they reached the Undertaker

"Wow, its the Undertaker" said Davey. Both Davey and Shannon were looking up "Your really big"

said Shannon.

Mark laughed "Yeah, over 6 foot" said Mark. The kids were still shocked. Then Mark got on his knees and Shannon gave him a hug.

Storm and Nataviah were shocked. Nataviah then reached into Storms pocket and grabbed her phone and took a picture.

Davey went over the Mark and gave him a hug also.

They then went over towards Dave.

"Its the animal" said Davey

"Hey Davey, Hi Shannon" said Dave.

"Hi" said the 2 kids nervously.

The 2 the gave him a big hug, they then reached Matt and Shannon gave him a hug first and so did Davey. They reached Jeff and gave him a hug.

"I like your room" said Jeff

"Thank you" said Davey.

"Wanna see my room?" asked Shannon

She then grabbed Matts hand and walked through the door, they walked down the hallway, there were 2 rooms split, one had a pink door the other had a green door.

"I bet I know which door is yours" said Jeff laughing.

The group then went into Shannon's room.

She had pretty much everything Davey had except the game systems and she had pink walls. She had posters of Matt Hardy everywhere.

"Nice room" said Matt

"Will you sign this?" asked Shannon taking down a poster from her wall handing it to Matt with a black marker.

"Sure" said Matt

"Will you guys also sign?"asked Shannon handing them a blank piece of paper.

"Will you sign my stuff too?" asked Davey

"Yeah little man" said Randy, Davey then ran off to his room.

"This is my room" said Storm. She opened the door, they walked into bright green and purple walls, with the same stuff as Shannon. There were clothes all over the floor, Her bed was un-maid, she had all sorts of teddy bears on her dresser, she had a Leatherface Poster, A Pirate Of The Caribbean Poster, A Jeff Hardy poster and pictures of her, Nataviah and some family members on her cork board.

"Jesus, you and Jeff are ment for each other" laughed Matt.

"Its Just a little messy" said Storm.

"Nataviah, where do you sleep?" asked Dave

"In the bed" said Nataviah opening up the laptop on the desk

"Where you sleep?" asked Jeff looking at Storm

"In the bed" replied Storm kicking the clothes outta the way so they can walk through.

Just then a medium-sized men with short gray and black hair walked in wearing pajamas and a bathrobe, The man then bumped into Storm,

"Dont start with me" said Storm

"What are you gonna do about it" asked the man playing around hitting Storm

"Dad, why do you gotta start?" asked Storm hitting him back

Just then the man pushed Strom into Jeff and ran out the room into the kitchen.

Storm and the man had themselves both in a headlock. Storm then got out of the headlock and tripped the man to the floor, Just then a short woman with long black and gray woman cam out wearing pajamas and a blue hoodie. The group was in the kitchen cheering and laughing.

As Storm was playfuling hitting the man she was yelling "Why do you gotta start when we have company?" Then Piggy came running out barking bitting the mans fingers.

"OK, I GIVE I GIVE" yelled the man getting up off the floor.

"good job Stormy" said the woman

"Thanks, ma, these aah my friends, Phill, Matt, Maahk, Dave and Jeff" said Storm

"Hi, where Storms parents" said my dad shaking there hands

"There from the WWE" said Nataviah.

Davey then cam running out his room "Here you go, I couldn't find a piece of paper or a mahkah"

"Hey, Storm where going out tonight, can you babysit?" asked Her dad

"Hell no, I cant babysitt, im going to wrestling tonight" said Storm in a panic.

"Oh shit, Ill have your nonny watch then until you get home" said the mother.

"Ok" said Storm

"Ciao, ciao" said a woman knocking on the back door.

Storm went over and opened it up. A short woman walked in with short gray hair wearing a moo moo (a summer dress)

"Hey this is my nonny" said Storm

"Ciao, Nonny incontra i miei amici

Nonny, questo è Filippo, Mark, Matt, Dave e Jeff"

"Hello" said the old woman, she then walked over to each of them giving them kisses on the cheek.

Ciao, Nonny" yelled Nataviah.

"Ciao Nataviah, come sta facendo?"

Nataviah had trouble pronouncing the words "Nell'ok, e Lei?"

"Getting better" said the old woman trying to pronounce the words.

"Hey we gotta go, Storm then opened the fridge and grabbed the brownie tray

"Can I have 1?" asked the mother

"No, we have to have them for tonight" said Storm,

She went in a cabinet and grabbed a huge zip-lock bag and started to put the brownies in it.

She then closed the fridge and they walked out the door down the stairs and into the limo waiting outside.


	13. Chapter 13

As the 7 got into the limo the driver rolled down the window.

"Now to the fleet?" he asked

"Yup" said Mark.

"Hey, are there any piercing places around here?" asked Jeff looking at Storm

"Yeah, theres one leik 5 minitues from here, I can take you tomorrow if you want, cause im going there to get my eyebrow pierced" said Storm.

"Ok, cool cause I wanna get my lebret pierced" said Jeff

"Oh right here" said Storm pointing under her lip.

"Yeah" said Jeff

"That would be hott, this place Ill take you is called Lethal Injection I got all my piercings and tattoos done there."

"You got tattoos?" asked Matt

"Yeah" said Storm she then lifted up her pant leg revealing a tattoo, she had a set of cherry's and and the words A pirates Life For Me in script through it.

"I also got this 1" Storm then lifted up her shirt turning her back to the group showing cherry's and starts across her lower back.

"I got this one" said Nataviah lifting up her shirt half way showing flowers and her name on her lower back.

"What do you got pierced?" asked Jeff

"My tounge, my ears and" she then whispered in his ear " my nipples, my clit and 1 in each labia" She then pulled away with a smile

"Really" said Jeff shocked.

"Yup" said Storm.

"You told him your piercings?" asked Nataviah

"Yeah" said Storm

"Oh wait, Na Na pierced my nipples" said Storm

"What?" asked Mark

"Yeah, this bitch was crazy" laughed Nataviah

"What you do it with?" asked Dave.

"A safety pin" said Storm

"Did it hurt?" asked Jeff

"Naa, I can take it" said Storm laughing

"I remember when she wanted me to do it, It was leik 2 months ago and she came at me with a safety pin like will you pierce me" said Nataviah

"I was gonna have her do my labia, but she wouldn't" said Storm

"Oh no, I dont wanna even know" said Phill shaking his head

"I was scared, I didnt wanna fuck it up" said Nataviah.

"Ok were here" said the driver.

"Wow, that quick?" said Matt

"Yeah. I dont live far from things" said Storm.

The 7 got out and was standing in the garage, They walked outside and seen a bunch of fans screaming

Mark, Dave, Matt, Jeff, Randy, John and Phill were singing autographs.

"Whos those 2 girls?" asked one of the girl fans

"Whores they met" said a girl with long blonde hair

"Bitch, what did you just fucking say" said Nataviah.

The girl then shut her mouth.

"Oh shit, Na Na you got her in check" said Storm laughing.

"Shut the fuck up" said the girl with blonde hair.

Storm walked over near the gate where she was

"Bitch if I gotta jump this rail imma whoop ya muthafucking ass, dont try to get flip bitch" said Storm with her hands in the girls face.

Nataviah stood right beside her.

"You wont do shit" said the blonde haired girl "Why dont you and your ghetto friend go back to the trailer" said her friend with brown hair

"Ghetto, this little fucking hoodrat did not just call me ghetto" said Nataviah.

Storm then tried to move the rail outta the way.

"Bitch when I get through, imma kill you" said Storm yelling and spitting in her face

"Wanna try to act tuff, come here bitch so Imma choke ya white ass" said Nataviah

Baby!" yelled Jeff walking over towards Storm, Dave also followed to see what was going on.

"Im gonna whoop this bitches ass, goddamn hoodah dont know how to keep her muthafucking mouth shut" said Storm. Jeff then was holding her by her stomach so she would cause trouble

"Bitch imma knock ya white ass out" said Nataviah, Dave was also trying to keep her back.

The 2 guys then pulled them away and walked them into the arena.

"Stupid bitch thinking she can get flip" said Strom

"You put that blonde hair check" said Nataviah laughing

"You said you were gonna choke her white ass" laughed Storm.

"Baby you cant do that" said Jeff holding Storms hand looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, Nataviah you cant fight fans" said Dave.

"Did you here what that bitch said?" asked Storm

"Yeah but people run there mouths all the time, you cant pay attention" said Jeff

"The trick is to wait until they swing at you first" said Dave laughing

The 4 burst out laughing.

"Ok, I wont do it again" laughed Strom

"Me either" said Nataviah

"We promise" said Storm and Nataviah at the same time.

"Ok, come on lets go inside, wanna meet the other wrestlers?" asked Jeff.

Storm and Nataviah were shocked.,

Jeff took storms hand and Dave took Nataviahs and they went inside...


End file.
